


Infernal

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, FBI Agent Derek, FBI Agent Stiles, Full Moon Ficlet, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles really wanted to kill his Unit Chief for his morning wakeup with the blender going.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale
Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846
Comments: 14
Kudos: 200
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #418: Infernal





	Infernal

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : One-Shot for [Full Moon Ficlet](https://fullmoonficlet.tumblr.com/). No more will be written for this.  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

Stiles covered his head with his pillow and tried to ignore the noises outside of the bedroom, but it was impossible. He was going to be happy when he was home alone again. He had enjoyed his years of being alone while at college. He had gotten a single after his first year, and his roommate had many issues with him and his ADHD. It wasn't the worst in the world, and Stiles had tried to be as courteous as he could, but the guy had many issues with a lot of Stiles' normal personality quirks. The guy didn't even like Stiles listening to music with his headphones on, as it meant that Stiles couldn't hear him. Stiles had been the one to put it up to the RA, and from there, it wasn't hard to get the other guy moved out. Stiles moved to a single later that year when one opened up. Then he was alone until graduation. 

After two years of working for the local PD, Stiles applied at the Academy. He had gotten in, and now he was running around the San Francisco area as an FBI agent who dabbled in looking into the supernatural. That had been the biggest surprise, being pulled into a unit and the Unit Chief flashing his eyes at Stiles to show him who the top dog was. Stiles was pretty sure that the guy had a stick up his ass all of the time. Yet, when asked to let him stay with him, Stiles had agreed to at least get a few brownie points with it. What he hadn't known was that allowing his UC into his house would come with such an infernal racket.

It had been a month, and Stiles was pretty sure he was going to go to jail for killing his superior. Yelling into the bed, Stiles tried to not yell too loud. Even with the blender going, Stiles was pretty sure the Alpha would hear him. He shook his head and sat up. There was no more getting any sleep. The team was on their week of annual leave, and Stiles had plans with his father, but a big case had popped up, so Stiles wasn't heading back to Beacon Hills just yet. He figured that he would head that way in the next day or two. Then Hale could do the whole blender thing at six in the morning with no captive audience. 

Stiles forced himself into the shower and got ready for the day. Which wasn't much at all, considering he had no plans beyond maybe finally catching up on the movies that he had bought on DVD but not got to see yet. He was also looking forward to pancakes. He missed making pancakes, and he had planned to eat a stack of them as tall as his head. 

Hale was in the kitchen, drinking the smoothie he had made with his eyes closed. Stiles was fucking happy that his eyes were closed as that meant Stiles got to ogle Hale's Adam's apple as he drank. The guy was easy on the eyes, and Stiles loved it, but fucking hell, he hated living with the guy. His place had been the subject of a romantic evening gone wrong two floors below his apartment. It seemed that the fire damage was more than had been thought. Thankfully, Hale's stuff had only got a little smoke damage, but the whole place was unstable with how the fire had spread around. The whole place wasn't destroyed, but there was enough damage that the crew working on restoring it had to be very, very careful as they got everything propped up, so no floors gave in. Stiles was happy to let him stay until the blender had started a week into it. 

"Ready?" Hale asked.

"What?" Stiles turned to look at him again, where he was rinsing out the glass he had used for his smoothie. He was already dressed in clothes for the day, so it seemed that he had gone on his run, cleaned up, and then had made his smoothie. That meant it was later than Stiles thought it was. He wasn't shocked about that. Lately, the blender had been his alarm. It wasn't the best alarm in the world, but it wasn't the worst either, not when one was an FBI agent. "Ready for what?"

"Breakfast?" 

Stiles looked at where there wasn't any breakfast ready to go. He looked at Hale again.

"I told you last night we were going to the little restaurant I love."

Stiles didn't remember a single bit of that. Hell, he hadn't remembered a lot of the second half of the movie that they had been watching either. He would assume that it was when Hale had said something about that.

"Um, sure. Let me get my keys."

"Nah, we are taking mine," Hale said.

"You have just your motorcycle here," Stiles said.

"Yup," Hale said.

Stiles had been on motorcycles a few times but never on the back with a guy he was attracted to. Stiles knew that Hale would never make the first move since he was Stiles' boss, but Stiles wasn't going to make the first move until he was sure that Hale actually liked him that way. So far in the month, they lived together, it hadn't happened. No, Stiles wasn't about to fuck over his job by hitting on the boss. He would have to move out of the team even if Hale didn't throw him out. Despite what most thought, Stiles did think things through before doing them. 

"Do I need a jacket?"

"Your light one will work," Hale said.

Stiles took his time getting it and getting his shoes on. He stepped out of the house and locked it up before looking at where Hale was already on the motorcycle. Between it and the Camaro, Hale lived up to the baby boy fantasy that wearing a leather jacket made everyone think. It wasn't the worst image, though, and Stiles really hoped that he would be able to snag a picture of Hale on the motorcycle at some point. He instead just enjoyed the way that Hale moved as he started it.

The trip to the restaurant was something that was out of the pages of someone's hateful playbook. The engine vibrated Stiles' body, and he was pretty sure that pressing to Hale's back had him half hard before they had even left Stiles' driveway. Hale kept on patting Stiles' arms where they were locked around him whenever they had to stop at a light or a stop sign. Stiles' legs felt like jelly when Hale parked in the parking lot. He was able to stand, and the way he felt had killed any erection being pressed to Hale had caused. 

"Table for two," Hale said after Stiles had held the door open for him. 

Stiles just wanted to see his ass encased in the jeans like they were. It wasn't the worst look in the world. Stiles really loved his ass. He liked a lot of him, but his ass was his third-best feature. The first was his eyes, and the second his smile, when he did smile. 

They were shown to a small two-person table, and there was a rose in the middle of it. Stiles looked around and then down at his watch. It told him that it was the fourteenth. Of February. It was fucking Valentine's Day, and he and his boss were eating in a restaurant together. Stiles wasn't sure what the hell to make of it. He didn't even try and think about it too much. His brain would take it to a place where it wasn't feasible. He was better off just thinking that Hale didn't want to cook. The man-made wonderful breakfast food, and it was part of him staying there. When they had time, he cooked breakfast. 

"So you were talking to your father last night. I know he's working a case but aren't you still going home?"

"Yes, I'll be out of your hair tomorrow morning. I just wanted to give him a day or two to work the case."

"Can I come with you?"

Stiles raised his eyebrows at Hale. "Why would you want to come to Beacon Hills? I mean, it's the best city in Beacon County and all of that shit, but it's nothing like here."

"Going with you means that I have an excuse for not going today, and I can leave when you do instead of being pestered into staying longer." 

Stiles nodded his head. He understood that, but then the words washed over him. "Oh my God, Hale. Those Hales?"

"Yes, Stiles, did you not know that?"

"Dude, you have never said anything to me about being from Beacon Hills. Your file has your last address as New York, and I didn't need to know where you were born. I assumed you were born there. Holy shit that means that Cora is your sister." 

"Yes." 

"Hello, sweethearts, what can I do for you?"

"Coffee for me and hot tea for Stiles," Hale said. 

"You got it. Are you ready to order?"

"Those French toast sticks to start, please. And when you come back with the drinks, we will have our main order ready." Hale smiled at her with the smile that tried to knock the panties off most women. The waitress smiled at Hale before turning to leave. Stiles shook his head as Hale had that reaction from many women. Stiles still had no clue what exactly his orientation was. There was a betting pool in the office about it. Stiles had not put down any money on it, mainly as he didn't care about that kind of thing. He just wished he kind of knew so that if he was straight, Stiles didn't make a fool out of himself. 

"What makes you think I want French toast sticks?" Stiles asked.

"You bitched that your favorite restaurant stopped carrying them, Stiles. So it's a pretty good bet that you will love them here."

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Hale, and all it did was make him laugh, just like it did every other time that Stiles did it. The first time it had seemed like such a stupid thing to do, but then Hale had laughed. Stiles didn't do it often but just often enough that it was still a shock when Hale laughed. 

Their drinks were brought over, and Stiles ordered his meal. He hadn't eaten a lot for dinner the night before as the medication he was on for his sinus infection had made him lose his appetite, even after eating a snack before taking it. He was happy to be nearly done with the run of the stuff. 

"So, did you want to leave earlier?" Hale asked.

"Why?"

"Well, we could crash at a hotel somewhere along the way and sightsee."

"Sightsee?"

"Take a long way; stop at what interests us."

Stiles nodded his head and tried to figure out if Hale had been taken over by a pod person. Then he saw the blush on Hale's cheeks and the way that he wouldn't meet Stiles' eyes. Stiles looked around the restaurant and saw that many of the tables did not have a rose. In fact, the ones that did had couples who were making faces at each other, all of them full of love and shit. "This is a date."

"Yes, Stiles, it's a date, just like the last two times of eating out have been. I called one of them a date."

"You said three weeks ago with Erica from Accounting that you and she had a date. I know she's married to Boyd, so it wasn't a romantic date. I figured that it was something like that." Stiles hadn't even allowed himself to think anything else when it came to that. There was no reason to invite hope where none should be."

"Stiles, this is a date. This past week, I asked you if you wanted to get breakfast together today. You said that would be great. I assumed you knew."

"Nope, for someone smart, I don't notice shit when it comes to me." 

"And if I had kissed you at the end of the last date?"

"We might have ended up in bed," Stiles answered. Stiles had enjoyed the hell out of that date. It had been fun, and Hale had been so different. Derek, his name was Derek, and he should probably start to think of him like that. 

"Boyd said something like that, but I never thought that he was right."

"It took three months for me to realize that Janine in the little coffee shop we go to was flirting with me. I need a clue by four, as my friend tells me back home. So, this little side trip to head home, on the motorcycle? I have clothes I left at Dad's enough that I won't have to take much with me."

"We can do that. I wouldn't mind a long ride with you wrapped around me."

Stiles got that innuendo right off the bat, and he ducked his head as he could feel the blush. 

"Let's plan to leave when we get back home."

Stiles nodded his head and stopped. Derek had been calling the house home for about a week. 

"Is your apartment done?" Stiles asked.

"I actually took the option to break my lease. You griped all the time about being alone and sometimes not liking it after hard cases. So I had hoped that even if you never saw me romantically, you might like having a roommate."

"Then what's with the blender?" Stiles asked.

"Ah, that was hoping you would come out and yell at me." Derek was blushing hard by then, his eyes not meeting Stiles' at all. It was kind of adorable but also unnecessary. 

"Look at me," Stiles said.

Derek looked up, his eyes full of hope and yearning.

"Just try and wait a little while longer to run it."

"Heh, you think I won't wake your ass up first?" Derek asked. 

"Hmm, breakfast in bed after a good nice of sex is about all I would allow you to get me up that early for."

"I'll keep that in mind," Derek said.

Stiles grinned as their French toast was brought out. They were crispy looking, and the syrup was nice and dark. Stiles had never been to this place before. It was in the opposite direction of where he had gone looking when he moved into his house. 

The meal was simple, and they chatted about growing up in Beacon hills years apart. Stiles had never met many of the hales, and Derek was a loner when he was in school for the last few years. Stiles knew of the issues that had happened but mainly just because of sneaking a look at his father's files. He had never connected that Derek hale and this Derek Hale with the New York connection in the middle of it all. 

Stiles enjoyed listening to Derek's stories about his first few years in New York as an agent before deciding it was time to head home and San Francisco had an opening. 

"I've got it," Derek said as he snagged the check when it was put down. "I make more than you and don't even have to work. My trust fund is more than enough to support me with Peter working at making us rich as sin."

"Ah, Peter Hale, I do remember him. My father was happy when he moved away with you to New York and then pissed when he returned. I have to assume that it's part of why he tried so hard not to go on that date with him."

"Wait, that's your father? Peter is dating your father?" Derek asked.

"Yes." 

Derek had a strange look on his face as he laid a hand on Stiles' lower back and escorted him out of the place after paying. He walked Titles over to his motorcycle and trapped him against it. 

"Peter has been griping for months about his target eluding him but being willing. He wasn't sure why."

"Oh my God, your entire family are wolves," Stiles said. 

"Yes, and your father knows. Mom told him after the fire that almost killed our family. If Spencer hadn’t been just aware enough to break the lines since he was almost too young, we would have all died."

"Deep topics for a first date," Stiles said.

"Not a first date; just because you didn't know the others were dates doesn't mean they weren't," Derek said with a grin. He leaned in, giving Stiles ample time to pull away before kissing him. Stiles grabbed the edges of Derek's jacket to keep him right where he was. 

Derek kissed exactly like Stiles thought he would, with a lot of passion and little reserve, just like when he fought. Stiles really hoped that he fucked like that as well. 

"Take me home to meet your father," Derek said when he pulled out of the kiss.

"Sure, I'll have to meet you as well. I'm looking forward to meeting Peter and giving him a shovel talk."

"He needs it. Now, how about you get on the bike and wrap yourself around me the way you wanted on the ride here."

"Sir, yes, Sir," Stiles said. 

Derek's eyes darkened a little with that. Stiles was all for kinks like that. He was looking forward to whatever came next, even with the infernal racket that was Derek and a blender every single morning.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
